Just the Two of Us
by Kim Seo Jin aka CloudKimmy
Summary: YeWook GS Drabble no summary because i got confused. Just leave you review


Just the Two of Us

Cast : Yewook [Gender switch]

Genre : Romance | attempt to be angst | Hurt/comfort

Rate : K

Cr : Davichi – Just the Two of Us

CloudKimmy 's Blog

Remake of Davichi 's Just the Two of Us MV

Just the Two of Us

Wanita dengan pakaian serba hitam itu melangkahkan kaki-kaki lemasnya ke dalam sebuah café. Wajahnya sendu, mengisyaratkan luka berkabung senada dengan pakaiannya. Dia menatap tiap sudut café dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya yang sejenak tadi terhenti. Wanita itu mengambil tempat di sudut café. Tempat biasa dia dan kekasihnya duduki.

Wanita itu kembali mengedarkan pandangannya sambil sesekali melihat jam ditangan kirinya.

Kekasihnya belum datang. Selalu terlambat seperti biasa –atau tidak akan datang sama sekali.

…

….

"_Kau terlambat lagi!"_

_Pria itu memasang cengirannya. Menatap wanita yang sudah tiga tahun menjadi kekasihnya._

"_Hei, jangan marah ya."_

_Si wanita membuang wajahnya kesal. Kekasihnya selalu terlambat._

"_Maafkan aku ya," ucap sang pria seraya menyerahkan sebuah cawan kecil berisi soju._

_Sang wanita melirik kecil lalu tersenyum._

"_Menyebalkan!"_

…

…..

Wanita itu mengambil sebuah cawan dan mengisinya dengan soju yang dipesannya. Dia meneguk soju pertama. Tanpa sadar air matanya menetes. Wanita itu meletakkan cawan di meja dan meraba sisi meja yang sedikit tak rata. Sebuah ukiran yang belum jadi yang dia buat dengan kekasihnya.

…

…

"_Apa yang kau lakukan? Pemilik café ini bisa mengusir kita."_

_Wanita berbisik pelan saat melihat kekasihnya sedang asyik mengukir sesuatu di meja café._

"_Aku ingin membuat sesuatu. Untuk kenang-kenangan."_

_Sang wanita mendekat dan merapatkan duduknya, "boleh aku melihatnya?"_

_Tanpa menjawab sang pria merangkul leher sang wanita mendekat dan mulai kembali mengukir diiring dengan senda gurau._

…..

…..

Air mata tak bisa lagi ditahan. Wajah wanita itu semakin sendu. Pandangannya kosong. Kembali dia meneguk secawan soju. Terus seperti itu dengan air matanya yang juga terus mengalir. Seolah dia ingin mabuk untuk menghilangkan sesak dan sekit yang menderanya.

…

…

"_Lebih baik kita sampai disini saja Ryeowook-ah?"_

"_A-apa maksudmu?"_

_Wanita yang dipanggil Ryeowook itu menatap kekasihnya tak percaya. Tak percaya bahwa setelah tiga tahun pria ini dengan mudahnya mengakhiri hubungan mereka._

"_Aku tidak mencintaimu lagi."_

_Ryeowook menggelng tak percaya, "kau bohong Yesung-ah. Kau bohong. Hiks."_

_Sang pria menggeleng dan menundukkan kepalanya, "maafkan aku."_

"_TIDAK! Kau bohong! Katakan kau berbohong kan!"_

_Air mata itu mengalir deras tanpa bisa dihentikan. Ryeowook masih menatap tak percaya Yesung, kekasihnya._

"_Maafkan aku."_

_Hanya itu yang bisa Yesung ucapkan untuk kemudian pergi meinggalkan Ryeowook sendiri._

…

…

Pandangannya benar-benar kosong sekarang. Dengan air mata yang terus mengalir, wanita itu terus menuang sojunya sampai tak sadar cawan kecil itu telah terisi penuh.

Ia tersentak tanpa sengaja menyenggol cawan tersebut dan menumpahkan airnya. Air soju tersebut membasahi meja. Wanita itu mengeryit saat melihat sesuatu yang tercetak di meja. Ukiran itu terbaca. Tangannya bergetar menelusuri tiap ukiran yang tercetak di meja.

Dia menangis lagi.

_Yesung tak tahu sudah berapa botol soju ia habiskan malam ini. Dia mengabaikan rasa sakit di ulu hatinya. Terkadang dia terbatuk namun dianggap angin lalu oleh dia._

_Dia melanjutkan lagi kegiatannya, mengukir sesuatu di meja. Air matanya tumpah ruah. Tapi sudah dikatakan, dia tidak peduli._

_Dia meminum secawan soju saat kembali terbatuk. Tapi kali ini lebih keras dan tak kunjung berhenti. Fatalnya, dia mengeluarkan darah. Yesung tertawa miris tanpa peduli pandangan pengunjung lain. Dia terbatuk lagi. Botol soju itu tumpah karena tersenggol, menggenangi meja. Airnya masuk ke dalam sela ukiran yang dibuat Yesung dan mencetak kata-kata sederhana._

_Be with you._

Kau harus percaya padaku

Meskipun aku mengatakan aku tidak mencintaiku

Kau harus percaya kalau aku berbohong

Meskipun aku menghilang

Kau harus selalu percaya aku ada dihatimu

Di tempat yang hanya kau dan aku yang bisa merasakan

Hanya kau dan aku

Hanya kita berdua

– **FIN – **

**Hi, this is really short, right?**

**Menggantung juga. haha.. but I like it. Semoga Angstnya dapat ya.. hihi**

**Endingnya gaje, apapun yang kalian pikirkan. Itulah endingnya.**

**Haha –saya butuh kalian untuk mengapresiasi yang ini. Isi cerita tanggung jawab saya tapi soal review, silahkan bagi yang berminat. Short fic menggantung kyak begini paling enak buat di review. Ingatnya review!**

**Saya sering dapat sejenis bashing –walaupun yang terlihat tidak menuju ke sana, tapi indikasinya ada. haha**

**Cerita itu berjalan sesuai konteks yang saya konsepkan. Silahkan, sebagai pembaca berapresiasi menyatukan konteks anda dengan saya ^_^**

**Baiklah, Jaa nee**

**Leave your reviews?**


End file.
